


Jessica's Compromise

by DeTerminedGirl



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeTerminedGirl/pseuds/DeTerminedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of killing Killgrave at the end of season one Jessica instead falls back into the clutches of the man she truly hates. As she fights to break his hold over her once again will she finally escape and get her revenge or will she come to terms with the fact that there is no escape from the man who controls the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica's Compromise

Flashback

He was obsessed. That much was obvious, even to him. Before Jessica his life had been on a monotonous cycle of luxury and top shelf gluttony. He had dined on the best food the world had to offer, slept with every supermodel and former playmate until his body had been wrung dry. He wasn't happy but he was most surely content. He was the God of his own world and that's as far as his ambition had ever taken him. He had no interest in taking over the world or becoming the next supreme ruler of the universe. Such things felt rather cliche and pointless to him.

When Jessica had entered his life she had smashed through his contentment with a steel fist. Her strength of will and tight ass had fascinated him from the get go. Even as he controlled her like a puppet he had often felt as though it were she who was controlling him. She’d obey his commands and say the words he so desperately wanted to here and yet it seemed like she was denying him something of herself. He wanted to possess her and make the connection that they shared real. After the accident that had nearly blighted him from existence he had racked his brain over the moment that had led to Jessica slipping through his fingers. She had disobeyed him and it had nearly cost him his life. No one had ever been able to resist his powers and he had to know for sure if she had somehow become immune to him.

After he’d healed from his various surgeries he’d donned a disguise and watched her from across the street of her apartment. She’d developed a rather sad and predictable routine that mostly consisted of cheap booze, crappy bars and angry isolation. He made his move nearly a month after he took up his post. He waited an hour before she entered some dive bar a few blocks from her apartment. He could tell she was already heavily intoxicated as he followed her into a bar.

He waited a few minutes watching her as her gaze was fixed on the bartender in front of her. She seemed unaware of the other patrons in this rather pitiful establishment. In barely a whisper he leaned close enough so that she could hear and asked her to follow him out of the bar. As quick as lightning he left the through the front entrance and watched as she spun around and around trying to locate the person who gave the command. She was visibly upset but ordered another shot and stayed until closing.

It had been risky what he did but it confirmed what he’d begun to suspect. She was immune to his powers. If he had had any sense he should have walked away and disappeared far into the deep dark night but he simply couldn't. He had found his true mate in this damaged and brutal vixen and he knew that he could have no life without her.

 

 

3 months later

His brilliant and foolish father had actually done it. She was in his control finally. He would get his much deserved second chance. She would see that everything he had done had been for her.

“Jessica my darling things will be different this time. I swear it. We will be happy together. We can leave all this behind”. He gestured to the dozen or so injured people staring at them, rooted to the spot by his unfeeling command.

“Tell me that you love me”.

He watched as Jessica hesitated before losing some internal struggle “I love You”.

He grabbed the back of her head and brought his lips down in a crushing kiss that made his very being stand on end.

He broke the kiss forcefully and began shouting a command “Everyone but Jessica leave and forget what you saw here.” As an afterthought he spoke to Patsy who was slowly moving away.

“Patsy, go live a happy life. You don't need to worry about Jessica anymore. She’s free to be with the man she loves.” Patsy nodded her head and joined the crowd leaving the dock.

He held Jessica’s hand and beckoned her onto his yacht. Their time had finally come and he couldn't wait to set things right between them.

Jessica’s POV

This couldn’t be happening. She was so close. She had the power to kill Killgrave and she was finally ready to use it. Only now instead of wrapping her hand around his thin british neck she was setting sail to God knows where in her own personal hell.

He wasted no time in escorting her to the bedroom below deck and had her sit on the bed. The bedroom itself was decorated with tasteful secondary colors and luckily she had already spotted a small bar cart in the corner. While Killgrave micro managed most of her life when he’d controlled her last time he’d at least allowed her the privilege of getting obliterated every now and then.

“I don't want things to be like they were before. You don't have to be my prisoner or my slave. You can be my companion. We are meant for eachother Jones. My powers have grown so much since we last met. I can make you happy now. I can change your whole way of thinking. Instead of just following my orders I can make you want to do it.”

Jessica’s eyes widened at the thought of this deeper intrusion in her mind. 

“I’ll show you what I mean. Jessica I want you to be happy and excited that we are finally together.”

The effect was instantaneous. She could feel this deep swelling in her chest and she immediately broke out into a smile. If she was honest with herself she had missed Killgrave terribly and now that they were finally together she felt like all those months of anger and self loathing had washed away.

“Now I want you to keep that feeling that I gave you but revert your mind to its natural state with one exception. You cannot hurt me either directly or indirectly and will protect me with your life.”

“You bastard she said”. The happiness she felt was overwhelming and she struggled to contain it but how could she win a fight with her own body? She’d never felt this good before and as she stared into Killgrave’s eyes she couldn't help but associate this euphoria with him. She was horrified her brain made the connection and wrenched her eyes away from him.

He grabbed her hand but she yanked it away. “Killgrave. Stop this. Don't make me feel like this. Take it away”

Now Jessica. You said before your mind had felt imprisoned by my power. I can let you be free this way. I have never given anyone this option before but it's up to you. Would you prefer I control your mind as well as your body.

Jessica shuttered as she remembered what it had felt like for her mind to be trapped in a windowless room deep inside her brain where her own thoughts and feelings were completely disregarded in favor of KillGraves.

No. Nothing could be as bad as that. At least she could think now. If she maintained her mind she might figure a way out of this mess. With Patsy hypnotized and Luke most likely dead there was no one left to help her. She was on her own.

Killgrave moved his hand to her cheek and she immediately flinched away.“I don't want your filthy hands anywhere near me”.

She got up and went to the bar and grabbed the first bottle her hands came across. She uncorked the contents and took a nearly impossible gulp of what turned out to be some very high class whiskey. 

“I am trying to be nice Jessica but you are trying my patience. I’d prefer to have the sweet version of you that doesn't give me nearly as much flack. Perhaps I should rescind my generous offer.”

“NO! Just wait a second okay.” She took another long gulp and did her best to numb the happiness that insisted on creeping its way into every facet of her being”.

“I don't want you in my mind. Under any circumstances” 

“If I agree to this than I expect certain concessions from you my darling.”

“Don't call me that”

Ignoring her he continued “I don't want to force you into doing things but that doesn't mean I won't if you become uncooperative. I’ll agree to keep my power away from your mind as long as you agree to give our relationship a try. I want you to love me of your own free will. When we make love again I want it to be mutual not what you consider coerced.

“Rape is the word you are looking for. I’ll never have sex with you willingly. You disgust me.”

“I AM TRYING VERY HARD HERE” Killgrave thundered knocking a lamp off the nightstand and onto the floor where it smashed into several sharp pieces 

“Come here Jessica.” Instantly she walked towards him. “Kiss me like you mean it”.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she put everything she had into their shared kiss. It had all the fire and passion she had only recently allowed herself to feel with Luke.

He moved his hands up and down her back and she could feel the beginnings of arousal flood her body. 

He broke the kiss with tremendous effort. 

“Is that what you would prefer. Do you want to be my sexy plaything.”

“NO. I don't want to be your puppet. I don't want this or you. She pushed him away angrily and he collided with the wall in a gratifying thud. 

“I am running out of patience. Or should I simply take what I want”

“She blocked his hand but didn't twist it off his pompous british body like she wanted to. Instead she swallowed the bile threatening to rise up her throat and said “I’ll try. I’ll try…. to not hate you quite so fucking much as long as you stay way from me.”

He smiled that big vile grin of his and motioned her towards the bed. It wasn't a command but she moved towards him anyway. “Why don't we go to bed. I think a good night's rest will do us both some good. In the morning we can discuss our plans for the future.

She drained the rest of the whiskey and took off her jacket. She didn't even look at him as she lay next to him and willed herself into a dreamless sleep. As she drifted off she sent out a silent prayer to a God she knew probably didn't exist.

Chapter 2

The banging in her head was only exasperated by the heavy snoring Killgrave was emitting. Her bones ached and she quietly got up and picked out another of her favorite poisons. Two shots of tequila eased her hangover and she focused on the pathetic lump of a man lying before her. 

She’d love to flip him head first through that bowling ball sized window until his neck breaks. His commands on her made that impossible and she had to contented herself with the image of him writhing in agony. 

Taking advantage of Killgrave’s state she walked up the short flight of steps to the top deck. The sun was just rising and the sea air made her feel ill. There was a deck attendant overlooking some of the controls and another moving the sail from its current position.

She walked up towards the bow and watched as they sped along the ocean at a comfortable pace. This would all have been beautiful in another circumstance but she felt completely disconnected from the beauty. Would she ever be able to appreciate anything again without Killgraves ugly taint all over it?

As she watched the choppy waves break and split apart as the yacht plowed through them a thought suddenly occurred to her. Killgrave had commanded that she couldn't hurt him but he hadn't said anything about what she could do to herself. In fact she could jump off this boat right now and simply drift away. She’d probably drown but at least she’d finally be out of his control.

She moved towards the ledge and looked down. It might not even hurt. With the water this icy cold her body would probably go into shock before she even understood what was happening. 

Could she kill herself? A genuine smile crossed her face when thought of Killgraves reaction to her death. Her smile quickly died when she realized that this crew of people would most certainly be murdered as well. No to mention the havoc he’d continue to inflict in her absence.  
She’d fling herself off this boat right now if it were only her that would suffer but she just couldn't be the reason that even more people got hurt.

She spent the rest of the morning lost in thought thinking of Luke and how badly she wanted to believe that he had survived.

“Jessica. Where are you” came Killgrave’s demanding voice from below deck. She sighed heavily and desperately fought to stay silent “I’m out here”. Dahm it. 

She kept her eyes on the sea until she felt his presence behind her. “I don't like waking up and having you not be there Jessica. In the future I insist you ask my permission if you want to leave our room.

“Your permission! I don't need your fucking permission. We’re on a goddamn boat in the middle of the ocean. It's not like I can go anywhere anyway. 

Normally when I was this upset I spent a good amount of time smashing things in my near vicinity. As I looked around for something to get my rage out on I hardly noticed that I’d already bent the steel railing into a misshapen blob.

“Now now darling. No more using your fists to get your emotions out. I want you to try and channel that rage into something more productive.”

Before he could inform her what sort of productive things Jessica spotted a lounge chair nearby and kicked it like it had all the weight of a childs football. She watched as it soared a satisfying distance and eventually landed in the middle of the ocean with a distinctive splash.

Killgrave looked like he was about to give her another lecture when he suddenly burst into that creepy smile of his. “You are quite the clever girl aren't you Jessica. Most people give into my powers so easily but here you are still finding ways to subvert me. I know one day you’ll realize that we belong together but in the meantime at least I know you’ll keep me from being bored.”

“That being said I forbid you from causing anymore damage while aboard this ship”.

“Whatever” I said rolling my eyes. He made me feel like I was a rebellious teenager that needed to fall in line instead of the strong confident woman I truly am.

“Lets sit down for breakfast. It was short notice captaining a crew so quickly so I do hope the chef is up to my standards. They moved towards the middle of the boat where a lavish breakfast had already been laid out. There were purple daisies set up on the table and she couldn't believe that even during his getaway attempt he still managed to be a total snob. 

They sat down and because Killgrave had inadvertently commanded her too she ate the food on her plate. She tried to ignore the flavourful meal as she forcibly crammed it into her unwilling mouth. It had been quite along time since she’d eaten anything remotely healthy and she resented the foods compatibility with her body.

“Now Jessica I’d like to discuss my plans for our immediate future. I think we both deserve a vacation after the events of the last few months. I realize there will be an adjustment period as we get reacquainted but I’m confident we can get through our issues”.

I snorted with laughter at that last sentence but otherwise remained silent. I wanted to disengage from this ridiculous charade and I tried to let my mind wander as he dictated the rest of my life to me.

“Is there anywhere you’d like to go?”

“I’d like to go home and not to that weird museum of my past but to my shitty fourth floor apartment.”

“Obviously you will never go back there again. That part of your life is over Jessica. I want you to repeat that until you believe it. 

“That part of my life is over.That part of my life is over.That part of my life is over.That part of my life is over.That part of my life is over.That part of my life is over.That part of my life is over. That part of my life is over.That part of my life is over.That part of my life is over.

Killgrave finished his breakfast as she repeated the sentence over and over. As he sipped his juice he gazed out at the ocean seeming to be lost in thought. “You can stop now”.

“I’m.. I’m Sorry. I am trying. I told you before I don't want a puppet but you are making this so difficult. Can't you see I’m trying.

“Yes I can see that you’re trying” I answered. But you’ve ripped me away from my life and my friends and now my entire future is in your hands. I have no real choice in anything I do! 

“But I’m offering you choices. You can decided where we go from now on. We can see the world together Jessica. I want to show you everything it has to offer if you’ll just let me.”

“It doesn't matter where we go. I’ll still be a prisoner” I yelled. Pushing my chair back angrily I decided I’d had quite enough of breakfast and marched back to the bedroom downstairs. How could I live like this. In some ways it was even worse when Killgrave had full control. At least then I didn't have to willingly cooperate. I needed to figure out a way to get away from him. 

An hour later I’d polished off nearly two thirds of a bottle of hennessy whiskey. I’d turned on the CD player on top of the nightstand and had been blasting the only halfway decent CD the previous owners had left. The sweet sardonic notes of Nirvana caressed my nearly incapacitated mind as I tried to block everything else out.

I was just on the verge of passing out when an idea came to me. I’d been going over potential destinations that Killgrave might approve of when I remembered hearing about a new superhero just last week that that had emerged somewhere off the coast of Ibiza. Some of my old contacts had mentioned he had some rather intriguing powers having to do with element manipulation. They had not been very clear on the details but apparently he was emerging as an up and comer. Too bad she didn't know his cheesey superhero name. 

While Mr I can make it rain whenever I want might not be very helpful there might be a people pleasing hero out there that could help her out of her hellish nightmare. Someone had to be immune to Killgrave. After all she had been herself, at least a little while. The only problem was making sure she found the right person. If she was wrong and exposed them to Killgrave she’d just be giving him another weapon in her arsenal.

She just had to be patient. If she could do a little research here and there she might be able to figure out the right person to get involved. 

Feeling only slightly more hopeful her eyes drifted closed and let the lull of the moving ship put her to sleep.

Chapter 3

She was groggy as she came awake. It took a minute to realize she was curled into the body next to her. She pushed herself away from him so quickly that she fell out of bed.

Killgrave stirred awake. “Get undressed and come back to bed” he said sleepily.

Immediately she shrugged off her favorite black top and skinny jeans until she was in her bra and panties. She fought with herself to keep some modesty with him in the room but she was compelled to take off the rest of her underwear.

She could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate as her bra hit the floor along with her already cast aside panties. 

Killgraves eyes opened at her uneven breathing and took in the sight of her naked body. As she moved to get into bed he offered her the slightest reprieve “You can throw on a tshirt if you want to.”

Immediately she opened one of the nearby dressers and threw on the first t shirt she could find. It came down to her mid thigh and said Miami Madness on the front but its material made her feel infinitely less vulnerable. 

She walked into bed and pulled the covers up around her shoulders. Killgrave used his arm to force her to spoon with him just like the night before. Only this time she could feel his hard member in her back.

She hated how afraid she was. This feeling of helplessness is what she’d spent the last few months fighting against and now she was stuck. She silently repeated her child hood street names in her head. Birch street, Higgens Drive, Colbalt Lane. Birch street, Higgens Drive, Colbalt Lane. But they were having little effect on keeping her calm. She felt Killgrave caress her skin as his hand moved slowly down her arm. She could feel the goosebumps he left in his wake. 

His hand traveled further until it reached the edge of her tshirt, flipping it over her stomach. When she felt his fingers moving their way to her inner thigh she felt like she might explode.

She began whispering “Birch street, Higgens Drive, Colbalt Lane” as his fingers dipped inside of her.

“I can make you feel such pleasure”. Do you remember how good I used to make it for you?

His command interrupted her mantra and she was forced to admit the awful truth “I remember.” 

His fingers began moving slowly in and out of her. They seemed to curl in just the right way. He knew right where to touch her and she could feel herself getting wet. She hated how much her body responded to him. What was wrong with her? She should be able to overcome her stupid bodily responses. 

Killgrave moved to get on top of her and he pushed her tshirt all the way up to reveal her breasts. His mouth greedily sucked her right nipple as he continued to manipulate her fingers.

She was getting close. Despite herself she wanted him to make her cum. Even as she stared into the darkness at the person she hated most in this world. 

He had a look of lustful arrogance as he watched her fight the pleasure he was giving her. Just as she was on the verge he asked her

“Has anyone ever made you cum as hard as I did”

“Yes. Once”  
Immediately he withdrew his hand and she groaned at the denial of her climax. 

“WHO WAS IT!! He screamed at her. Shaking her shoulders. She knew she should probably feel afraid by his reaction but a part of her enjoyed seeing him this upset. 

“It was Luke. He made me feel things that no one ever has before. He was a strong sexy lover and he gave it to me much better than you ever have. His cock could do things that you….

“Enough”He roared as he moved his hand back to slap her. He hesitated for a moment before lowering his arm. “God Jessica. Why do you torture me. Here I am giving you everything any girl could ever want and yet all you want is to hurt me.”

He moved himself off of her and strode over to the bar cart. Seconds later he shouted “Get down here Marquez”.

Moments later a rather handsome latin seaman came running into the room breathing heavily. “Why is there no ice in my room”? 

“How am I supposed to enjoy my drink if there is no BLOODY ICE in the room.” He knocked over the bar cart and several bottles smashed onto the floor.

“I’m sorry sir. I didn't realize there wasn't any ice. I thought I saw Maria putting some in your room earlier.

Is that right? Well that makes you rather useless then doesn't it. Maybe I should have you cut out your own eyes. They don't appear to be doing you any good. Go on then. Use the glass to cut out your eyes.

Jessica bolted out of bed just as the man bent down to pick up a particularly large shard of glass. 

“Killgrave. Tell him to stop”.

She was holding the man's arm back but he was exceptionally strong and she was still fairly drunk. 

She wrestled with the man and as she reached her fist back to knock him out. “Let him go Jessica”

Instantly she released Marquez and he once again began searching for the sharp glass that he had dropped when Jessica attacked him.

“You said you were trying to change. That you wanted us to be a team. If you let this happen I will never forgive you. NEVER.

When he still seemed unmoved she used the one word she swore she wouldn't “Please”

Marquez had the dagger over his left eye and was just moving it downwards when Killgrave ordered him to stop.

“Go back to your duties. You better not make another mistake like this again”.

Not sparing even a momentary glance back Marquez scrambled up the stairs as fast as he came.

KIllgrave’s anger seemed to have depleted itself and he approached her slowly. “I need you Jessica. WIthout you I can't control myself. These people that you care so much for look like ants to me. Can't you see that?

Despite herself she really could. He had almost no capacity for human empathy except what little he spared for her.

He hugged her tightly like she was his only lifeline. He began sobbing on her shoulder and she realized that she was having to comfort her own rapist. How fucked up was that? Even though she didn't feel the least bit sorry for him it was in her best interest to keep him subdued so she rubbed his back until he regained control of himself.

Despite sleeping for most of the day she was suddenly very exhausted. So tired in fact that she didn't even protest as he curled his arms around her in bed. That night she dreamed of her childhood home burning to the ground and in the deepest part of her subconscious she realized that Kilgrave was right. That part of her life was over.

Chapter 4

She woke up slowly to an empty bed. She moved carefully out of bed to avoid the broken glass that hadn't been cleaned up from last night. She heard noises coming from above deck and realized it no longer felt like they were moving. She cautiously climbed the steps and saw that they were docked. The crew was busy loading and rearranging what looked like new supplies.

She searched for Killgrave but couldn't spot him amid the chaos. Seizing a potential opportunity to escape she began weaving towards the front of the boat. She was about to jump off when the man from last night shouted at her.

“Please Miss. Don't leave the boat. He told us all to murder our families if you leave. I have a very large family. Don't make me hurt them”. He broke down in tears at that last part.

She could feel the anger and resentment fighting for domination inside of her. All she wanted was to get the fuck off this boat and now she couldn't because she’d be responsible for dozens of deaths if she did. 

“Where did Killgrave go?”

“He said to tell you that he would be back shortly and that you were to eat breakfast and relax.”

“That mother fucking son of a bitch. God Damn him.”

“We already have breakfast prepared for you as per his instructions. May we serve you? He was very explicit with what would happen if we didn't Miss. Marquez shuttered violently at whatever Killgrave had ordered him to do if he were to fail.

“Fuck…. Fine. The least you can do is bring me a glass of whiskey.

Marquez looked exceedingly relieved as he ushered her to the breakfast table which was once again lavishly set up. More obnoxiously decadent purple flowers greeted her and she desperately wished Killgrave hadn't ordered her not to destroy anything on this boat. They definitely would have been the first things to go. After Killgrave that is.

To be continued.....


End file.
